


A Moment With You

by KitsuneQueenClare



Category: Warframe
Genre: AUs, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotions everywhere, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe some dark themes, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Rivalry, Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Warframes - Freeform, for now enjoy i guess, i don't know what else to add but i'll add them when the time is right, might get steamy later on idk, romantic relationships, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneQueenClare/pseuds/KitsuneQueenClare
Summary: So basically this is going to be a dump of short stories with Operator Clear and her Main Warframes, some are romantic some are platonic, and all that nice stuff.Anyways to get to the point Clear is brain dead when it comes to romance, Phryke Nidus and Ramses Inaros hate each others guts and will fight each other, Feyarch Oberon and Ronin Excalibur also dislike each other but use words to trigger the other, Maestra Octavia and Excalibur Umbra (as well as Uncle Ordis) just watch as these losers try getting the Operators affection.





	1. Brief Intro I Guess

This is just the basics of things to make getting to know the characters less of a hassle;

 

Operator Clear: Has amnesia. Clear isn't her real name, it just sounds close to a portion of her name that she can faintly remember. Very powerful when it comes to controlling her void powers I guess.

Maestra Octavia; Has a broken helm. Is basically Clear's mom figure, very protective of Clear, and will kick has when needed. Very Calm presence and doesn't seek out romantic relationships. _ **Clear's First Warframe.**_

Excalibur Umbra; Clear's dad figure. Broken man that had help being put back together again, also protective of Clear but knows when to back off and give her space.

Ronin Excalibur; Calm mellow guy, nice to get along with, was a lone wolf until Clear took him in. While he still prefers his space he appreciates Clear's generous actions. Cooperates well with others even if there is a tense relationship shared between the individual and himself. Fell for Clear around the same time Oberon did. 

Feyarch Oberon; Is nice to get along with, friendly with everyone unless they are intentionally pushing his buttons. Was abandoned by a previous Operator, but was found by Clear and Maestra on Earth, where he was stranded but survived and evaded Grineer clutches. Fell for Clear after a mission that nearly destroyed his body. 

Ramses Inaros; Was emotionally shut off, believes in balance and justice. Left his original Operator, and survived residing on Mars until he was left broken and beaten, was really hesitant when Clear offered her assistance. Fell for her when he realized how patient she was with him, and the care she showed him. 

Phryke Nidus; An asshole/jerk that liked making others mad, was insensitive and didn't care much for how others felt. Liked giving other a hard time, but really disliked Clear at first and wanted to manipulate her, faked his affections for her to get on Ramses' nerves but the plan backfired. Changed and truly fell for Clear after a mission that risked Clear's safety, still acts like a jerk but loses the insensitive asshole part. 

 


	2. "When I First Met You..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically in the Point of View short story of Clear’s Phryke Nidus and his own thoughts on Operator Clear. So when he says “you” he means Clear.

When I first became aware, it was when you first use me to exterminate the infested. You knew, I knew that you knew I became aware, gaining my sentence in the will of my own. Back in the Liset after the mission was over, you approached me and I remember feeling… It’s disturbed and irritated. In the beginning I feel you weren’t worthy of being anywhere near me, but I stuck around just to amuse myself, only bending to your will on missions because you would have looked pathetic without using me. Even when I always shoved past you, ignored you, or broke your most simple rule, you never said anything, you never spoke up or got angry, you just kept going about your day.

As you got older my thoughts on you never changed, yet I never left you even when you asked if I wanted a Liset of my own, something in the back of my Helm nagged at me and it was always there, even on the day I first “met” you. The excuse I made for not leaving you was that I had friends that wanted to stay with you, I know I only made a few friends and the rest I didn’t care about, but Ramses I didn’t like, not once. So when I heard of his interest in you, I decided to go along with this “game” to get him angry, to break him and humiliate him. Yet all my advances and “play nice” attitude went over your head, like you and you into it all, but you didn’t know that I wanted to use you. I was so sure that I hated you, but I only found you I something to amuse myself with, so it took me by surprise when I found out that I truly didn’t hate you.

I only found out about this when stalkers acolytes interrupted our mission. You’re tired but you didn’t show it, even when you suggested we get to extraction I only Shrugged you off, I was a moron for ignoring you and I nearly paid the price for it. Misery and torment appeared so suddenly that I was caught off guard when I was pinned down by them, did you came for me, shoulder sagging slightly with heavy panting escaping your mouth, your exhaustion showed but you ignored it to help me. I was beaten down by the time you came for me and here you were facing down misery and torment on your own as infested flock to you, and all I could do was watch pathetically from the ground as you send it for yourself, I remembered that in that moment I felt guilty.

Then I saw them take you down and throw your Beating body around, I felt an inferno of Rage that briefly surprise me before I let the adrenaline take over. I didn’t stop, I didn’t stop shooting or slashing, I didn’t stop violently shredding any and all enemies until you called for me. That was when I stopped and looked at you, and you didn’t look scared of what I’ve done, you look concerned for me even in your beaten and battered State, you are worried about me rather than yourself. I remember carrying you to the extraction point and never once did I stop running or even let you transfer back into me knowing you’d only following conscious if you did try. I remember holding you, even when we were safe on the List, I couldn’t let you go, you’re trying to assure me that you’d be fine but I couldn’t let you go until Maestra had to take you out of my stiff arms.

Ramses and I got in a fight, but I didn’t fight back because I knew I deserved it, I put you in danger and I deserved it. Maestra and the Nyx Prime had to separate us, and I knew I was in deep shit when Maestra told me to meet her in the Liset’s personal rooms, I was surprised when she only tried to comfort me, still she was rather angry about what I did and I had to face a punishment. I didn’t notice my shift in personality, not until Ordis pointed it out, I had to do a double-take on it oh, I guess I became more softer around you. When I got to know you better, I didn’t realize it at the time but I truly started to become “attracted” to you, I didn’t know I still had a beating heart until it started to race when I first heard your laugh, and damn it all I fell for you hard.

I guess what I’m trying to say is…

When I first met you, I didn’t know it at the time but, I was afraid of loving you.

Love wasn’t something I understood, and I thought it was something I can never have.

I only understood it, when I first heard your laugh.


	3. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sure I forgot to point this out but anyways, Operator Clear is (obviously) older. No need to worry I'll likely give a heads up on her age depending on the scenario and timeline.
> 
> Anyways this is going to be between Ronin Excalibur and Clear, might include other characters.

Ronin thought how funny it was. How funny that he left his former operator without a second thought, with no hesitation or regrets, yet he followed after Clear with no question. He followed her as if he were a lost pup, and he wasn't a pup, he was far from a lost lonely being, with no yearning desire to socialize or need to socialize. But he was here, in a Liset that belonged to someone else, in a Liset that belonged to an Operator. He has seen the varying differences of many Operators, some older, some older, but Clear was one that he somewhat "grew up" with. There was something about her that made him stay, and once she grew up as her body matured with her mentality it honestly took him by surprise when he soon figured out that he was in love with her.

Love. It was something that Ronin never put much thought to, he was sure that he was the sole frame that loved Clear, but those selfish thought were proven wrong once he found out that the woodland-fairy tale frame, and two others also harbored these affections for her. It was arrogant and selfish to think that he'd be the sole frame to think of Clear as something more than a platonic partner, but for this once he wanted to be selfish and greedy, he wanted her. 

He found it both fustrating and oddly endering it was to learn that Clear didn't have the best knowledge when it came to romatic love, in a way she still had a form of innocence that was yet to be tainted, it was quite interesting to learn about. Ronin looked over at Clear once more, she was fast asleep due to her habbits of forgetting to rest when nessesary, and it waas a problem that was slowly but surely being fixed with the help of the Trinity on board the Liset. Ronin walked over to his sleeping Operator to crouch down to her level and gently removed a strand of hair away from her face, he stared a while longer as her soft puffs breath hit his armor, gently he traced her lips as he leaned closer. Gently resting his head onter her own he caressed her cheek, she still slept soundly whithout a hint showing that she was disturbed while she rested, a soft chuckle escaped from Ronin as he stared at her closed lids. **_"I wonder..."_** , he thinks quietly as he stares at his operator's relaxed state, ** _"...what is is that you dream of Clear"_**. 

There was a moment of hesitation when Ronin went to pull away from Clear, until he relented and with slight reluctance he pulled himself away from his operator and made his way out of the personal quarters. Luckily on his way out he didn't run into the other three that shared their affections for the operator, but he did see Maestra who was just about to enter the area Clear resided in, "Ronin, greetings, I suppose Clear is resting yes", "Of course, I was just here to tell her of a new mission that was of her interest, she is sleeping at the moment so I thought I'd tell her once she wakes up", Ronin briefed as Maestra nodded her head. "Was there anything else you wanted to tell her?", Maestra asked, Ronin was silent for a moment, "Nothing more", he assured, Maestra left out a soft laugh as she crossed her arms, "There was something more, but I won't press any further, but Ronin I must tell you as her First Frame, as her close family, please", she rests a gentle hand on his shoulder, "make sure she doesn't hurt her self in the end", she gently speaks. It was understandable that Maestra would be concerned for Clear, she was in a way the closest form of a mother figure towards the young woman, in understanding Ronin nodded,"I'll keep a careful eye on her", he promises.

With that they parted ways, Ronin was able to avoid the others and made his way to a more secluded area on the ship, it still was surprising that these small ships had so much room for many warframes and a single operator. Once he found a nice view to space he knelt down and sat there quietly, thinking and letting his thoughts wander. Maybe for this once it was okay for him to be selfish, for so long Ronin always gave and never received anything in return, even with his former operator he never asked for anything and always gave until he parted ways with them. **_"Just this once..."_** , Ronin thought to himself as he looked at the stars and their many constellations.

 

**_"...I want to be selfish"_**. 


End file.
